criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfumed Death
The Perfumed Death is the ninth case of Darkness And Light and the ninth case of Central Africa. Plot As the player and Isabella went down into Kilagi, it was revealed that the competition people were also there. They went into the next competition which was making a perfume with their machine. Giuletta and Armaan were sitting the challenge out and rebuilding their machines. As the contestants were finishing up, they heard a scream from one of the areas. Going there, they found Ekram Beshir dead on the grass. Apparently, he had fallen down on his own. They found a ribbon and his perfume bottle near him. The ribbon revealed that Armaan Barzani was near the stall before the victim fell, who told he was wishing the victim good luck. They also checked the hotel they were staying in and found a trunk and a necklace. The trunk was found to be Aspen Darlight's who had arrived the day earlier and the necklace had been found to be of Teo Mba, a fan of the victim. The perfume bottle revealed that the killer watched the Midnight Opera and the victim's body revealed that the killer drank champagne. After that, they went to the stage, where they announced that the winner of the challenge was Aspen. They searched the stage and found a candy-cone and a muffler. The candy-cone revealed that the victim was talking to Hermand Ngoy before the competition and the muffler revealed that the killer was allergic to pollen. They checked the hotel again and found a cap, a sweater and a ring. The cap was revealed to be of Aspen's who told he knitted it because it was cold. The sweater was revealed to be of Edna Ekele, who had come to witness the competition and the ring was of Armaan who told he had lost it. After that, they heard screams from the stage. They found Edna accusing Aspen of rigging the challenge. After calming both, they talked to Edna who told the producers had told her to stir up up drama. After checking the stage again, they found a bottle and a journal;The journal revealed that Hermand hated the victim and the bottle revealed that the victim had thrown Teo's gift. After that they found clues on the crime scene and arrested Hermand Ngoy for the crime. Hermand confessed saying the victim had seen him taking bribes to rig the competition from the late Davis Montoya. He also explained that as a high-ranking official, he would be exposed and his family would have no support left. He felt extremely betrayed so he took a perfume machine sabotaged it and killed the victim. Judge Gilbert sentenced him to 40 years in prison. As Hermand was sentenced, they began to look for Charon as they had to be hiding in the competition.They found a blazed paper, which when analysed revealed that Charon was trying to destroy the machines so that Aspen Darlight's machine could win. This put Aspen as the primary suspect but they knew that Chron could be anybody. They later rushed to the hotel to find more evidence. They found a gift-wrapped paper and a warning. The warning was revealed to be from Charon who revealed that they had set trail for Dar Es Saalam so, the team had to follow them or something would blaze. The gift-wrapped paper turned to be Alice's gift from Eslam's birthday which was a porcelain tea-set. They then, celebrated Eslam's birthday in the hotel and headed towards Dar Es Saalam. Summary Victim: * Ekram Beshir Murder Weapon: * Perfume Device Killer: * Hermand Ngoy Suspects Armaan Barzani Egyptian Representative Profile Attributes: * The suspect has watched the Midnight Opera. * The suspect is allergic to pollen. * The suspect drinks champagne. Aspen Darlight American Representative Profile Attributes: * The suspect has watched the Midnight Opera. * The suspect is allergic to pollen. * The suspect drinks champagne. Teo Mba Victim's Fan Profile Attributes: * The suspect has watched the Midnight Opera. * The suspect is allergic to pollen. * The suspect drinks champagne. Hermand Ngoy Challenge Coordinator Profile Attributes: * The suspect has watched the Midnight Opera. * The suspect is allergic to pollen. * The suspect drinks champagne. Edna Ekele Shopper Profile Attributes: * The suspect has watched the Midnight Opera. * The suspect is allergic to pollen. * The suspect drinks champagne. Killer's Profile * The killer has watched the Midnight Opera. * The killer is allergic to pollen. * The killer drinks champagne. * The killer has weighs 180 lbs. * The killer is a part of the challenge. Crime Scenes